Need For Speed:Ghost Riders
by Javelin 693
Summary: Takes place after Need For Speed:Rivals, a racer, unwilling to believe that Zephyr disappeared, tried to recreate the beliefs of Zephyr that will set the country free from the might of the authorities. *Present cars included*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the seaside mountains of Redview county, there were wrecked police cars, an unmarked Aston Martin One-77, and 2 patrol Bugatti Veyron Super Sport at the midst of it, smoking from the impact. There were only the only police cars that was wrecked during the Grand Tour held by Zephyr and paramedics are rushing towards the crash site.

 _"This is your local news at 12 bringing you the latest feed in Redview County."_ The female reporter said. From the point of view of the news camera, it shows the wrecked police cars along with paramedics with a title that says 'Zephyr survived horrific crash?' _"Last afternoon, both of the police force and racers are involved in a horrific high speed collision as they go head to head to end this official competition between cops and racers held by Zephyr."_ The picture of the orange McLaren P1 is then shown. _"Speaking of Zephyr, we have no visual or signs that this prophet of speed was anywhere to be found."_ The camera then pans into the crash site, looking for the orange hypercar. _"While the other 3 cars that were escaped from this close call scene, Zephyr might have somehow escaped from this scene unharmed as no signs of him everywhere. This might be thinking of everyone's mind, where is Zephyr?"_

 ***Static plays in the background***

Inside a diner in a middle of a small town, there was a man in a black coat, brown pants, wearing his shades, his mask and his beret. The man appears to be enjoying his meal, two eggs and a bacon with a cup of tea.

"Man." One of the customers in the diner, an old man next to him said. "That news reporter was right about one thing, where is he?"

"Don't know, don't care." His friend said, looking like he is older than him. "His car could've been broken down by now."

"Maybe it didn't."

"No way. Cars broke down when they got hit hard when it comes to crash into another car."

"Is he like... a wizard or something? Did he cast a hocus pocus or something?"

The man have his meal done, then he puts 6 dollars on the table.

"You know, that's just your imagination."

The coated man then stopped behind them.

"He is not a wizard, he is just a humble racer, seeking truth and retribution against the police force that corrupted the public with their words of 'To Serve and Protect'." He said, making the two turned around at his direction. "The police said to themselves that they fought for the public. But they only fought for nothing but themselves, corrupted by the words of the so-called authority."

"So, are you saying that you're Zephyr? You're the one who started the rodeo in Redview County?" The old man said, before the coated man turned his head to the seniors.

"No. I am just a messenger, inspired by him." He replied. "Know this, that Zephyr will be reborn one day."

With those words, he walked out to the door, hands in his pocked.

"Okay. Did you catch all of it when he say he will be reborn?" The old man said to his friend, only to see he stared there.

"Oh, for the love of... of all the things he could've slept with his eyes open again." The old man landed his palm on his face, before he fix his head up on the celling, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then, the coated man went back inside the diner.

"Excuse me, miss. Forgot my take away order." He announced, attracting the old lady's attention.

"It's on the table." She said with a texan accent, pointing his take away order on the table. He then grabbed and paid for it before he went outside.

At the outside of the diner, he looked left and right before he dashed to the other side of the road. He started to walk on the sidewalk.

At a rundown small building, unpainted, red bricks visible with a sign that says 'Clorox Bleach Inc.' and a paper that says, 'shut down due to bankruptcy'. The coated man then opened the door to the building and walked in.

"I'm here. Along with the food you ordered." He said, as his voice echoed inside the small abandoned bleach factory. There was a lamp illuminated the dusted table, with news article from 'The black wolf strikes the two police cars with a menacing force' to 'Is Zephyr gone into hiding?'. Then, there is a laptop that shows the black Koenigsegg One:1 with a werewolf howling under a moon livery going on a rampage in the town area, smashing police cars to pieces, either ramming them or used a pursuit tech, especially spinning out a red Ferrari Enzo that almost wrecked the megacar while racing on YouTube, with a title that says, 'The Wolf In A Black Cloak Goes On A Racing Rampage', having more than 12 million views, 1 million likes and loads of comments either criticizing or entertaining. And finally, there was a black Koenigsegg One with the howling werewolf livery as well. He approached to it, then took a peak in the windows. Then, he sighed, headed to the small table that was behind him and put the take away meal on it.

"Okay. I'll be putting your meal on this table okay?" Then, he heard footsteps behind him, causing him to turn around to see who.

"Oh. It's you." He said to the unseen person. "You got to stop creeping behind me. It's creeping me out."

The unseen person didn't reply.

"Anyways, here's your food you ordered." He said to that person. "So anyways, i heard there is a friend of mine who will hook up to your new car tomorrow, since, yours is wanted in the news." He said to him, pointing the black car. "Don't worry about the car. It's untraced, so all you have to worry is how you need to win, that's all."

"It will not be a problem." The male unseen person said. "If this is the path to Zephyr's prophecy, then i will take it. No matter the consenquences."

The coated man nodded.

"I understand. Make sure you win this. For Zephyr's trust on you." He said.

"I will." The person said.

Then, the coated man headed to the laptop, grabbing it and carrying it to the table before putting it down. He sat to open up a secret website that only a select few people knew. He then logged in, his username was Coatman455. He typed in a username The Pack Man. Pressed enter and his profile was there, with a picture of a truck as it's avatar. He typed in his chat bubble that read:

'You got your pay?'

He waited for a few seconds before another comment popped out.

'As promised, your car will be delivered tomorrow.'

The man then typed in and pressed enter.

'That car better have no scratches when you get here.'

He then waited for 12 seconds. After that time is up, the reply then popped out.

'Don't worry about it. I'll make sure my clients send the car at it's finest condition.'

The man then logged out. Breathing in and out.

"Zephyr, wherever you are, hope you are amongst us." He then, closed the monitor of the laptop.


	2. Making Enemies

**Chapter 1:** **Making Enemies**

 **[A Day Later, 10:59 a.m.]**

The coated man, now wearing his brown version of it was waiting outside the building. He was smoking when he waited 2 hours earlier. He then threw it away. The man looked up to the clear blue sky, before he pulled the right sleeve on his coat, revealing a silver polished watch.

"According to the time, they should be here right about... now."

As if on cue, indeed a white BMW M2 (F87) Coupé appeared in front of his visual. He whistled in a most satisfying way. The car then approached him. Then, it stopped in front of him. Suddenly, a person emerged from the white car. It was an african-american teenager wearing his red, sleeved hoodie with green pants.

"A'ight. Got yo' ride pimped a little." He said.

"Pimped, huh?" The masked man said.

The teen then opened the hood, revealing a slightly modifided engine and a nitro bottle.

"We mod the engine out, swap the intercooler with a ceramic compound, titanium valves and an advance ecu for better oil cooling. Maybe still not fast enough, but trust me, she does a one hell of a burnout. I switched the road tires to the ones from the tires we made, note, high quality. We installed a carbon fiber chassis like you asked. And, a laughing gas is included. Straight from the best aftermarket."

"That's perfect. It's a pleasure doing business with you. I'll get the car inside myself." The masked man said.

"No problem, dawg." He then excuse himself, walking away from the rundown building. The man got in the car, and drove it inside the building with the garage door opened.

The BMW's purring can be heard, even in the echoes of an abandoned building. He stopped the car, turned off the car and got out of it. He closed the door kindly. Then he took out a garage remote, and closed the garage door.

"The time for the uprising of Zephyr's prophecy will soon reckons not only here, but also the entire world." The unseen person said.

"Yes. Soon, you will do that tonight, at..." He dashed to the table, grabbed the iPad and swiped and tapped the screen. "...Grover Street." He then showed to him.

"Perfect. It would be a great opportunity to spread his words of power across the world, so that everyone do not need to fear what they deny to live in." His footsteps was heard as it grew distant. At a time, the masked man remembered something in the past.

 **[3 Weeks Earlier]**

The masked man, sitting in Starbucks, who was watching a video from Zephyr in YouTube, a grey Dodge Challenger SRT8 2014 street racing alongside the yellow Porsche Cayman GT4 (981) while being chased by 3 Ford Shelby Super Snakes and so on.

 _"Every man has his limits, and the only way to find it, is to go past it."_ Zephyr in the video said, then, old videos of some other racers either outrunning police vehicles or wrecking havoc or street racing started to pop up as well. _"Racing is about challenging the boundaries of your fear, your nerves, and your skills."_ The video then cuts into a search archive called police incidents. It shows numbers of videos about illegal street racing happened before. _"It is about strapping yourself into a machine that it's sole purpose is to convert gasoline into adrenaline. And once you've done it, you'll never craved anything else."_ Finally, the video stopped there.

Interested about the video, the masked man scrolled down for more information, only little of it was shown.

"Limits..." He muttered to himself thinking back of what the uploader of the video said.

The masked man then closed his laptop and stood up. He then grabbed his coffee and head to the window that has a nice view of the town. He had a thought inside his head. This Zephyr, he said every man has limits. If that was true, what's his own limits? Is he going to break his limits when he has a chance? He then took a sip of his drink as he think about it.

"Limits are sometimes... meant to be broken." He muttered to himself as the stretch view of the town was wide, with a helicopter flying past the view alongside with a siren sound and a loud car sound.

 **[Back to the present]**

'Thinking back, i thought it was all ridiculousness when he said it.' The masked man thought while he sat on the chair next to the Koenigsegg. 'I thought he was all talk.' He took a sip of his glass of water. 'And then, that was all wrong when he...' His thoughts was then interrupted when another roaring muscle car sound alongside with police sirens can be heard in the distance.

"What the hell?" He muttered before he got up and dashed to see the source of the sound. The masked man then opened the door and headed outside. He sprinted to the sidewalk and saw a silver Ford Mustang Boss 427 with black stripes being pursued by a police Ford Crown Victoria. Without a second thought, he took out his mobile phone and started to record the chase scene as the two cars dashed past him. After passing 15 buildings, the two cars then turned to the right, disappearing from sight.

"This is going on YouTube for everyone to see." He said as he walked back into the alleyway. Some pedestrians stood there while others walked back where they wanted to go as the man minded his own affairs.

After some timelapse on the factory to dusk, the BMW's engine started, booting the car to life, before the garage door opened. Then, the masked man approached at the open window of the white M2.

"I install cameras inside the car, so that you, will record everything for the video you planned for." He said to the unseen. "But just remember, as usual, should you get caught by the authorities, you will deny my cooperation to you when they interrogate you."

The unseen man didn't reply.

"You lasted so far since you asked for my help after Zephyr posted a video about the authorities only interest for revenge. You made the right choice that you seek for the sake of freedom and truth. You even asked my advise from me, how to hone your skills. You were lucky i was an ex-street racer on my old days when i was at Manhattan. Otherwise, your inner wolf would have been devoured because of your inexperience." He said.

"Yes. Such good memories since then." The unseen person said, as the man reminded him how the two met. Since Zephyr uploaded a video about the police, nothing wanted but revenge, the unseen driver seeks justice, truth and retribution in order to set racers free from the tyranity of the authorities. They say they endanger the public, but according to Zephyr, the authorities were the one who caused the mayhem. And for that, he seeks nothing but justice, not only in Redview County, but also the whole world.

"It is almost time. You must go. Now." The masked man said. Then, the M2 Coupè roared in the echoes of the apparently abandoned factory, before doing a burnout, leaving tyre marks as it left the garage building. The man took the remote and pressed the down button. The garage door then started to close.

"Let the night carry the wolf into the kill." He mumbled to himself before the garage door closed completely.

 **[At Grover Street]**

The streets are filled with small estate and housing areas that were well lit under the clouded moon as well as decorated vegetations were there to make the streets look beautiful. Assuming if no one run them over. But in this case, instead it was empty, there were groups of people gathering around in the park. There were also cars at the meet as well, consisting a blue Ford Focus RS 2015, the Mustang that got chased earlier and more cars in the meet.

Among the meet, approached the white BMW M2 that was entering the car meet. Some people are in awe of what they see, some of them took time to take pictures of it.

"Holy crap. Gotta take a selfie of that car." One of the people said.

"A long way from the city, huh?" Another said.

"Sweet ride, bro."

"I think this place isn't your taste if you're here to race in that."

"Yo! Check this fool out!"

Meanwhile, a Bostonian man in his 30, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with gangster tatoo on his arm and long brown pants, was staring at the white BMW with a sarcastic attraction.

"Who's that?" He said.

"I have no idea." His friend said.

"Well, whoever he is, he's better not all show and no go. If, of course, he ain't chicken" He then walked to the white coupé.

The people are making way for the white car to drive by until one man stood in his way. The man then walked slowly to the side of the car before knocking gently to the window. The window then drew down.

"You lost or something? Cause if you're going to Rockport, it's that way." He said, pointing behind himself.

He didn't reply.

"What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue? You speaky english?" The man said, briefly taunting the unseen man.

"My vocals are fine thank you." The person replied.

"Oh, look what we have here. We got ourselves a cut of an english talkin' driver." He said. "You ain't from 'round here. Never see you before. Where ya from?"

"Where i from does not matter." The person said.

"Cause yer a ghetto all show. Just cuz ya have a bimmer ain't meanin' you can beat the best." He said.

"If you are certain that i will lose to an all getter as you are, how about we spar on the road? Here. Now." The person said, challenging the man.

"Alright. But you... are a long way from wherever you are. You got to earn ya stripes before you go against me." He said, pointing to himself.

"Then, who am i challenging instead?" The person said.

The man smiled before turning his attention to his back.

"Flash! You're up!" He called into his teammate. Then, an adult wearing his white shirt and green shorts with a frilly hair and headphones popped out.

"Yo! Whatup boss?!" Flash said.

"This dude wanna duel!" He said, pointing at the unseen driver. Flash approached to see the driver.

"Aww, this sucka? Hell naw! He better have a nice piece of car he's drivin'." Flash said before he turned his attention to the person.

"Yo! Ay, ay! Who you thinkin' to hit up with us, huh? Tell ya what, you think you can go up against us, give us greens please. About five grand." Flash then held his hand inside the window. There was beeping in the car.

The screen then shows contacts and the picture of the masked man showed before the 'Contacting' was shown.

"Hello? I'm going to need money from you." The person said

 _"*Money? What for?*"_ The masked man said.

"Just a pay to win match." The person said.

 _"*Of course. How much do you need?*"_ The masked man asked.

"Five thousand." The person said.

 _"*Yes. I'm on my way there.*"_ The masked man said, before the contact was ended.

The person sighed before Flash got his hand off from the white car.

"Don't worry boy. I'll make sure you have fun, before i'm going fo' tha win." Flash said, as he walked away.

The man stared before he approached to the window.

"Oh. We haven't introduced each other. I'm Blitz. And you are?" He said.

Blitz was waiting for him to reply. After a few second...

"Ghost. That is my name." The person said.

Blitz made a sarcastic smile.

"Oh no. I'm so scared." Blitz said.

"Hey." Ghost said.

"What?" Blitz asked.

"How about we make a racing heat with the police?" Ghost asked, which made the croud said 'whoo' in surprise.

"A'ight. But it's gonna cost ya more." Blitz said.

"Deal." Ghost said, before the window of the white M2 closed.

As the onlookers were ready to leave the area, Blitz took out his phone and dialed 911.

"* _Shoreside Police Hotline. What's your emergency?*_ " The operator male said.

"Yeah." Blitz said. "I saw some street racers speeding by in Grover Street. They're uh... they're trashing the place up. Send the cops asap. Oh. And maybe an ambulance."

" _*Can you please give me the details, sir?*_ " The operator said.

"One of them is driving a white BMW. And he's going way too fast. Please stop him, officer." Blitz said, pretending to be in distress.

" _*Don't worry. Units are on their way to stop them.*_ " The operator said, before the call was ended.

"You asked for it. And now you got it." Blitz muttered, raising his arms up in the air, announcing the race to begin.

It will be a rushing night in Shoreside City.


	3. Rushing In The Dark Night

**Chapter 2:Rushing In The Dark Night**

In the quiet city of Shoreside, the street was eerily empty with only the lit buildings, roads that are wet from either the rain or the cold atmosphere of the night, light poles that illuminates the roads, there was a police car, modeled a Ford Police Interceptor with the word 'Shoreside Police Pursuit' and 'Dial 911' was waiting for the reported racers that they received a complaint from a 'caller'. There were two officers scooping around something fast and suspicious.

"Where are they? Do you think it was a prank call?" The driver said.

"If it was a prank, we wouldn't be here are we?" The officer with a texan accent said.

"Just sayin'." The driver said as he was sighing. Then, the two started to hear a fainting loud car sound, growing loudly towards them.

"Hey. Hey. Turn the engine on." His partner said as he was switching the siren on for the driver. As the roaring sound drew closer and closer to them, they readied themselves of a chase like no other. Or at least they thought so. The two cars then popped, a red Aston Martin V12 Vantage S and a White BMW M2 (F37) dashed towards their way. As soon as the two cars are in view of the police, they revved their engines on before accelerating. Of course the two dashing cars dodged dashing past the police car.

"Dispatch. We are in pursuit of a reported code 3 in Downtown Central." Said the co-driver. "Vehicles matches description of the reported call."

" _*Copy that, unit 4-7. Apprehend and detain the suspect at all cost_ " The female operator said.

"10-4, dispatch." The co driver said.

The chase is on as their police car is starting to keep up with the two racers. They got closer and closer as the driver stepped on the acceleration pedal. As their car is behind the two racers, his partner switched on the loudspeaker and point the mic to his own lips.

"*Drivers! You are exceeding speed limits in this area. Pull over to the side now!*" The partner said, before the driver stared at him with a neutral yet annoyed look.

"Dude! That's obvious! They're street racers!" The police driver said.

"Oh, right."

"Why don't we run them over instead of telling them to pull over?" He said, making his partner shocked.

"Wait! You'll kill them!" His friend screamed.

"Doesn't matter if they do pull over. That's what they get for street racing." The driver then stepped the gas pedal to push their cruiser further.

"Wait! We'll technically die too!" His partner said again. But somehow, he still doesn't care. He was still going for it towards to the white BMW, thereby rear ramming the car. However, the BMW retaliates by hitting the brakes and pulls over to the right side of the cruiser before sideslamming the car.

"Holy...!!!" The driver lost control and swerved towards an empty garbage can before going towards a wall.

 ***CRASH***

As the two racing street cars are breakig the speed limits, the driver of the cruiser appeared to be groaning.

"On second thought, maybe we should've asked nice." He said.

"MORE LIKE YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A TOTAL RETARD AND ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" His partner yelled.

Flash, in his Aston Martin, looked at the rear view mirror and saw the cruiser lifelessly wrecked.

"No more 5 o's. No more problemos." He said.

The M2 was trying to keep up to the red car, but everytime he gets a bit closer, his opponent ends up pulling away when he almost had a chance.

"Too slow, fool!" He taunted Ghost before activating the nitro.

As the red sports car was dashing away from him, there was a call on the M2's display.

 ***BEEP***

"I am busy here, as you can see." Ghost said to the caller.

"Yes. I can see that." The Masked Man said. "But take a listen of what i'm about to say."

"I'm listening."

"His car... he perfectly tuned it for it's maximum potential. So you can't catch up to him if you try to take him head on."

"I just thought of that." Then, two more police cruisers appeared out of nowhere behind Ghost's car.

"Guess i need to think of something, and fast." Ghost said.

While Ghost's car was right behind Flash, he looked at his rearview mirror.

"Oh, hell no. The 5-0's here." Flash mumbled to himself. Then one of the cruisers catch up to them.

"*You! In a white BMW! Pull over!*" The police said in a loudspeaker. Ghost ignored the request as he used to be told by the police since from Redview. He always ignore request from the authorities. Especially since he heard that the police were cleared of their mistakes for use of excessive force.

"You have no right to tell me that." Ghost said, before he retaliates by hitting the brakes to the side of the cruiser and sideslam the police car, spinning the car off from the road.

Meanwhile, Flash just saw Ghost knocking the police off. He was surprised that Ghost is willing to scratch his exotic car to knock off a police car.

"Man. You cray-cray, Ghost!" He said as he saw the spunned out police car on the dirt. Their cars then turned to the hard left to the parking area where are only parked cars in the vicinity.

"You can't shake away the ghost in the dark." Ghost said, before he turned his car into a direction where Flash was. The police cruisers did the same as well.

As the two cars go head to head on this chase in a parking area, onlookers and bystanders turned their attention to this race and chase situation. Some even took out their phone to record this situation so they can upload this on YouTube for the news to show this tomorrow. The police car was still behind them as the officer tried to stop the two cars racing before they do any more damage. Then the three cars drifted just near the onlookers as they quickly dash by. Some are terrified. Some of them are amazed. Especially the white BMW that dashed past them with an edgy and designful look. Although the left side of the M2 had scratches from knocking out two police cars at once. The three cars are going for a clsah as they go head to head in this race. The police car managed to catch up to the M2's right side and started to ram the white sports car 3 times.

"*We can play rough too if you want it that way!*" The policeman said in a loudspeaker as he played rough as Ghost. The two cars going in for the fight while Flash use that opportunity to pull away from Ghost and win this race and 10,000 dollars in his reward.

"Eat my dust, sucka!" Flash said, before he pulled away from the two cars.

The police cruiser was STILL slamming the side of the BMW as Ghost's car started to slow down from the slamming. The police car repeatedly slamming his car over and over. Finally, the officer is about to finish him off by giving Ghost's car a final strong blow. He then turned to his side and going to his side fast but the M2 made a hard brake when a yellow 2004 Honda Civic suddenly popped out of nowhere at the spot where the M2 was going into.

"Oh shit!" The officer cursed as he was unable to avoid the accident. He embraced it when his cruiser collided with the car.

The M2 dashed away from the scene, far from the parking lot to catch up to the Aston Martin.

Meanwhile, Flash was holding in on first place when he had a chance to pull away from Ghost. He looked on his rear view mirror to see if Ghost was behind him.

"Flash fo tha win. Ghost in da tin, baby!" He cheered as he rode above speed limits. He can feel that it is another night that he was winning for not only his crew, but also impress the ladies at the finish line. In fact he daydreamed about his boss, Blitz, praised him for winning the race and asked him to take over his crew and 3 sexy girls cheering over him for his victory. Then one of them asked for a date with him, which he accepts.

Until a flashing light reflected from his rearview mirror attracted his attention. He saw the rearview mirror and was terrified of what he see.

"Oh hell no!" He jeered about Ghost that he managed to catch up to him.

"As i said, you can't shake away the ghost." Ghost said, as he was gaining onto him.

Flash was panicked of what he needs to do. He flipped the red switch, which cause the red button to glow, before he pressed it, boosting his car away from the white M2.

"Suck my nitro, boi!" Flash said as he was pulling away from Ghost's sports car.

"I can play that too." Ghost said, before the exhaust of his car was burning out blue flames, boosting his car more.

"You ain't passin' me, son!" Flash said as he attempt to block his way, only to fail to do so when Ghost acted quickly and shift lanes. Then, there was a loud airhorn in the distance with bells clinging. There was an oncoming train as it was going towards their way where the finish line was. The two sped up for a while and the train got closer and closer.

"Oh hell no!" He said as he hit the brakes in fear of colliding with the train. However, Ghost was willing to take the risk and his nitrous was still active as he still hitting the gas pedal. As if the scenery went in slow motion, the train got closer and closer to the M2. And just it was about to hit his car, time sped up as soon as he pass the train without even colliding with the train a little.

As for the opponent of Ghost on the other hand...

"Damn." Flash said in his sad tone.

Meanwhile, at the finish line, some spectators and Blitz was waiting at the finish line. Blitz was sitting on top of the hood of his red and black striped Dodge Challenger SRT8 while listening to Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider Go! by Trentemøller in his mp3 player.

"Damn. This songs dope yo." Blitz said, praising the music, before he heard a roaring car sound.

"Looks like someone got beaten." Blitz said as he smiled of the sound of the car, only his smile turned upside down when he saw the white BMW M2 coupè. The crowds on the other hand were surprised. Some even started to cheer him.

"Oh no you didn't." Blitz said, before walking to the white car as it was starting to slow down.

Meanwhile, Ghost's car was surrounded by cheering crowds about him winning against a race with Flash. Then Blitz showed up, making them started to quiet down. The door of the M2 opened, footsteps was heard as well.

"I'm surprised that ya' won the race this time. The next one won't be." Blitz said.

"Say all you want, you just saw what happened tonight." Ghost said. "I win, by playing the street rules."

"Rules ain't meanin' nuthin', dude. And you got a long way to go to race me." Blitz said.

"Then i'll make sure your 'long way' is shortened when i smoke all of your crew, tanktop." Ghost said.

The crowd cheered, sounding like 'Oooohh.'

Blitz then walked away towards his car.

"You have no idea what my crew has in store in ya." Blitz muttered.

The crowd started to cheer again, with the M2's door closed, revving it's engine, making the crowds make way for his car, before his car dashed away and do a burnout as they cheered for him, some even took pictures, before he accelerated away from the crowd. Everyone still cheered him as he was dashing away from the scene, before his car slided to the right and then slide to the left turn, disappearing from the crowds sight.

As he disappeared from sight, Blitz thought of something.

"Somethin' ain't right about him. I'll find out what." Blitz muttered about Ghost.

Meanwhile, Ghost was cruising around in the city area. Then, there was a message displayed on screen. A message displayed about a transaction of $10,000 in his account is put in.

"The wolf in a ghost's clothing." Ghost said. "Or, i am now a ghost."

His BMW was cruising away as he thought of it.

Back at Flash, the train was STILL going as he waited for the train's cargo to pass by.

"Man, i hate trains."


	4. Spreading The Word

**Chapter 3:Spreading The Word**

 **[In an Internet Cafe]**

Most people are enjoying watching videos on YouTube. Some of them even surf the internet, from Facebook to Twitter and more. They also chit chatted about some random things and trendings.

One of the individuals, a pale skinned teenager, around 13 to 14, brown haired, male with orange eyes, wearing a black hoodie, a green cap with brown pants looking at trendings today with a bored expression, nothing new about the trendings, with the exception of the upcoming new event in Las Vegas, Ken Block posting a video of his Gymkhana event in the San Francisco docks and a video about a 1000 horse-powered Nissan Silvia S15 with a Rocket Bunny bodykit and a large, hooked straped spoiler. He sighed. He then scrolled down of the official SpeedHunters YouTube channel, noticing that they have posted a new video. Curious, he clicked on the said channel. The monitor loads up the SpeedHunters channel, which took no more than two seconds. What he saw started to got him a little excited.

"Hope this is cool." He said, before clicking the video that says "Crazy police chase in Shoreside City". Clicked it and then opened up the video shown. Then, a nightful city surroundings similar to Ventura Bay along with a rearview of a dashcam of a white car racing against a red Aston Martin V12 Vantage while being chased by the police.

"Jinxed it."

Switching into the passerby's view, a white BMW M2 slammed and knocked off a police car off the road, before the police car crashed into a pile of garbage cans and a half constructed wall. Then, it took place in a shopping parking area. A police car keeps sideslamming the white car until it fought back and make the police car collide with a blue 2004 Honda Civic while the BMW escaped.

"That ricer got fried." He said. Then, some people started to take a little interest of the video the teen watched and got to take a closer look. The teen then notices a link of the original video. He clicked on it and it opened a similar video that he watched but it is narrated by a voice.

 _"-To all who is watching this video, i am not a street racer, i am not a criminal, i am your teacher. I will open your eyes. I will give you wisdom.-"_

Then, a video cuts in of police cars and racers from Redview County battling against each other, including crashing and chasing. Every people around the world are watching this video.

 _"-You lived in the world of the ensnared, a world where you can't be who you are. I am the ghost in the machine. I haunt the corrupted.-"_

Then, a video cuts back into the last clip of the police chase.

 _"-I will tell you that everything what the police say are nothing, but lies. Lies that plagued in your mind and your aggresion. Your inner freedom. Do not let them tell you otherwise. A corporation in distress.-"_

The video cuts into classified files of the FBI, VRT, CIA and Interpol Vehicle Interdiction Units. Includes names and identity of known most wanted street racers, famous gangsters and cartels.

 _"-They say they keep the peace. But their actions do nothing but more harm than good to us, the street racers, and to you, the public watching this video.-"_

A video about police brutalities, authorities using excessive forces. It also includes about a police abuse use of power on a presumably innocent pedestrian and files of corrupted police officers.

 _"-Not all law enforcements are safe and do what must be done. If you want secure and stability, do what must be done. Show them the true meaning of public protection. I know some of you will not agree on to this. But it is the truth. It is the only truth.-"_

Finally, the video cuts in a graffiti name of Zephyr.

 _"-Long. Live. Zephyr.-"_

Meanwhile, the masked coated man watched a news of a video uploaded by Ghost. It spreaded like a wildfire. In fact, according to the reporter;

 _"*This is CNN, bringing you an incredible news in the world wide web.*"_ The male reporter said. _"*Last night, presumably a street racer uploaded this video about a street racing in Shoreside City as well as a leaked information about known crime syndicates from the authorities. This includes from the Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA and many involved governments. In the video, he leaked the information to the public as a means to provoke the authorities to take action of the so called criminal organization. Coming up next is a missing business man, Devin Weston who is reportedly kidnapped in his own estate.*"_

The masked coated man sighed.

"Another news spread." He said. Then he saw Ghost approaching him.

"I am surprised that you decided to change your name, Ghost."

"It is necesarly to ensure that i do my bidding." He replied.

The man then stood up, excusing himself to go somewhere.

"I'm going to the diner to have breakfast. Want something?"

"Bacon and eggs is an appetite. For now." Ghost replied.

"On it." He then got outside and started walking to the sidewalk and headed to the nearby diner. Then, he didn't expect this but a there is a red Dodge Challenger parked at the diner parking area. Regardless he headed up there and get his breakfast and Ghost's. He saw the black cat sitting and staring at the window. He then headed to the door. When he got inside, there was Blitz, in his white shirt and green shorts eating eggs and bacon and a can of Monster Energy drink. Blitz then looked at the masked coated man.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's eatin' here." Blitz said, smirking. "Sure you want to take off that mask of yours if you need to eat?"

"Exactly what i was thinking..." The man then opened the half bottom of the mask. "...Blitz."

"What are ya? 10 years old?" He asked jokingly.

"I am simply concealing my identity from being insulted by a bostonian douche eating a plain breakfast despite driving an expensive car."

"Oooo." The nearby cat cheered.

"You got a big mouth for a nobody." Blitz said.

"Might as well you use yours to eat your delicious food of yours." The man said, making Blitz continuing his business. The coated man then took a seat 3 feet away from the street racer.

"I got a new one on the menu. It's homemade Fried Chicken coated with mushroom cream." The diner worker said.

"I'll take it and a bring home order of Eggs and Bacon." The man said, which made Blitz grin.

"You sure your parents told you eatin' those are good for ya?"

"That is none of your business." He replied.

"Hey, maam." An old customer, wearing a blue t shirt and white pants said, calling the waitress.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" She said, making Blitz grin.

"Could you turn the TV on?" He said, which the diner staff comply and turned on the television. The TV then came to life and show the news about the video Ghost has uploaded.

Blitz was surprised.

"It had something to do with the race last night." The coated man said.

"Did yer pal posted this crap?" Blitz said.

"Now why would you assume that, knowing he is just a street racer just like you?" He said, finishing his meal, excusing himself of going.

Blitz stared at the man, with a face that said 'Something really is up. But what?'

In the news it also said;

 _"Judging about the street racer that was escaped a week ago in Redview County, this could link towards of one of Zephyr's hidden associate. Investigators are working on to confirm this. Stay tuned for more information."_

He also dropped a 'There something really is going on.' He then tried to decide if he needed to figure out the pieces of the puzzle.

 _"Up next is the escape of the 12 wanted thieves escaped in the Las Vegas Maximum Security."_

Blitz reached out in his pocket and picked up his phone, dialed in some numbers before putting it on his ears.

"Yo. It's me. Watch the news." He said. Then he was listening to the caller. "Just watch the freakin' news."

He then waited.

"I know right? Listen. It had to do about last night. Ya feelin me?" He then listened the chatter. "Good. Now we invite that ghostly goo another race while i scoop out on him." The chatter replied for a few seconds. "I got plans. Just wait."

Meanwhile, the coated man was taking a walk while embracing the surroundings. He even saw a black cat following him since he left the diner.

"Are you lost?" He said to the cat before kneeling and patting his head.

Meow

"Do you have no one to return to?" He said again, before picking up the cat.

Meow

"It is okay. You are safe now." He said, as he stared and carried the cat in his arms. "You don't need to be afraid of being alone anymore."

While he carried the cat in his arms, he shivered at something he remembered.

'I definitely shouldn't watch that stupid movie about a cat being tortured, killed and humoursly dark as The Life of The Little Kitten.'

 **[The Abandoned Factory]**

The man opened the door of the factory and saw the factory was empty with only the black Koenigsegg One:1 that was repainted without the werewolf livery and the BMW M2. He then headed to the table and saw a note. He put his breakfast and the cat on the table. The cat of course jumped off from the table.

"Please don't be naughty." He said to the cat before he picked up the note. It read;

 **I have received a message about my old acquintance that he has escaped and wanted to find a hiding place. So i'll be going out to move him safely. He is at an the alleyway. In case you read this, i'll be out for a while.**

 **-Ghost**

'Typical.' He thought. He then took a look of the black Koenigsegg. He headed to it and took a good look of the modified megacar. He opened the door of the car and got in it. The cat of course got in as well. He looked in the interiors of the car. There was the unlit gauge, a switch of the pursuit tech, and a stolen police scanner. He put his hand on the steering wheel and shaked on it. He then had a thought of how this car became Ghost's car. He saw the ignition button of the megacar. He then started it, bringing the car to life. He looked around the interior of the car and it was glowing to life. The majestic details of the car was breathtakingly amazing. But of course, it wasn't compared to the classical cars of the 90s which he used to own. Then, he reminded about something. Back when he helped out Ghost, formerly known as Wolf.

 **[4 Weeks Earlier]**

Inside a garage in Interstate 3 highway, the coated man with a beanie mask and sunglasses was helping out the unseen person, fixing and tweaking the dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Stainless Steel Piston." Wolf said. He then handed the item he requested.

"I'm not sure if you can do what Zephyr did in that video." He said.

"You maybe right. But i'm taking the stake." Wolf replied.

"You might get caught by the authorities."

"If i do, we never met before."

The man was surprised.

"Why would you do this? Is it because you were believed you are free?"

The fixing sound stopped.

"He was right. We were never meant to live a life like this. We were meant to be who we are."

He stared.

"It sounded like you will be crossing the line."

"If it comes to that, sometimes we just have to do whatever it takes to be free. Even if it means crossing the line." The fixing sound then continues.

30 Minutes Later

"It is done." Wolf said.

"Good. And just in time because there is a patrol car will be passing by." He said and indeed there was a police car was passing by.

The sound of the V12 luxurious car bringing up to life filled the garage. The garage door opened and the Vanquish accelerated away, leaving a trail of smoke as it was engaging a wild goose chase against a patrol car. The man saw the Vanquish now being chased by the patrol car. And another one was joining in as well. He was still looking at the three cars, grew distant as they are picking up speed.

Then, a phone rigning was heard, snapping him out to reality. He then picked up the phone and answered it.

" _It was a setup by the cops! They were expecting our meet! I got away but there are some chasing me!_ _Get in the Koenigsegg and get here now and pick me up!_ " Ghost said in distress.

"Keep your phone on. I'm on my way."

" _Hurry_!"

He then looked at the cat, which the cat looked at him back. He then headed to the rear of the car and remove the liscence plate as to prevent the car registration from being tracked. He headed back in and dive into the driver seat.

"Hang tight, kitty." He said, before he closed the door and flooring the gas pedal, launching the car and almost sliding it. He then took out a garage remote and the garage door opened. The black megacar drifted to the open road. It then picked up speed to 86 mph in a few seconds. He looked at the map interface displayed on the screen and saw Ghost's current location which is at a park somewhere.

"Hang tight." He said as he was stepping on to it. There was some numbers of traffic, impeding him from going fast but regardless, still flooring the gas pedal. The One:1 was swerving from traffic to traffic to avoid from coliding the traffic cars. Then there was a truck with a trailer trying to turn to the left at a cross junction. The car then slided to the left to right, slidding past under the trailer. It then got back to speed, weaving around traffic.

"I still got it after all these years." He said, before checking the map. He was closer to Ghost's location. He pulled the handbrake, making the car slidded to the right and entered the entrance to the location where Ghost is. He slowed down the car due to the narrow road while searching for him. Coincidentally, his signal was nearby. Then he saw Ghost in a black jumpsuit, wearing a beanie mask and sunglasses doing a 360 flip, landing his feet on the ground and started dashing towards the car. Then the police showed up. He opened the driver car before he switched seats and grabbed the cat and put it on his lap. Ghost then got in, closed the door and immidiately stepped on the gas pedal. The car accelerated away from the scene. As the masked man looked at the rearview mirror, there was the officers on foot, grewing distant from them.

"Where is that friend of yours?" The man asked, wondering where his friend is.

"My guess is that he might get caught." Ghost said, sliding the car into the open road.

"He might escape."

"Even if he was a parkour specialist, within a few minutes, he will be overwhelmed."

The man then opened a suggestion.

"How about we draw in the cops to us?" He proposed.

Ghost had a thought.

"Well, they better believe this is the ghost of the lonewolf when they are watching the news." Ghost announced, before he picked up speed, exceeding the speed limits of the road. He then slided his car to an empty shopping parking lot. The car slowed down before started to do burnouts that crates a load of pile of smoke that filled the parking. Onlookers and passerbys are looking at the car that does the burnout.

"That car kinda reminds me of that the ones from Redview." The british accent teenager said.

"You mean the Werewolf, right?" His friend said.

"Yeah. That one. That could be him."

His friend then took out a phone and started to record the event took place. As the black megacar does the burnout, a patrol car, which is a Ford Police Interceptor arrived at the scene. It then entered the parking area and started to flash out the police lights with a wailing sound. The lights then flickered off.

 _"Okay, wise guy. Enough fun now. Go do a burnout somewhere else before this gets personal."_ The female officer in a loudspeaker said, giving warning to the megacar.

"Guess party's over." The british teenager said, before the megacar accelerated towards the patrol car and quickly zoom past it.

"Holy crap!" His friend said as he saw the expensive megacar zoom past the police car. The patrol car lighted up the sirens with a wailing sound before giving chase to the black Koenigsegg.

 _"You better not try to get away after that! Pull over."_ She said, warning the driver about giving chase to him.

The black car was being tailed by the police car, going 35 mph. The officer tried to get close to the car and get ahead of the black exotic car to make him stop, only the car stepped on it ahead of the patrol car.

 _"If you want, we can play this!"_ She said, about to give chase on the car.

"This is more than easy of getting away from these unbelievers." Ghost said, cruising along with the pursuing patrol car. The siren lights are now blaring.

 _"Okay. You ain't laughin' much longer_ _, pal."_ She said, going to pursue the black car.

"Oh, we will- i mean, you will be laughing after this." The man said as they are being chased.

"No. It IS we."

"No. This is your bidding. I'm just an acquintance of yours. Like i said."

"As you wish." He then started to drift onto the road while being chased by the patrol car. Sliding from left to right and vice versa, creating a smoke and tire marks. Then, the police scanners were transmitting something.

 _"*Dispatch. Unit 13 here. I am reporting of an out of control vehicle, in Cleaveland Interchange. Trying to get a description. Standby.*"_

 _"*10-4, Unit 3. Go ahead.*"_

Then, the megacar turn in a 180 turn and face it to the patrol car while reversing. Then, a hand popped out, pointing out a middle finger to the police.

 _"*Oh this guy is getting on my nerves. He's... uh, driving a black sports car.*"_

 _"*Copy that, and advising backup. They should be in your position any minute now.*"_

The scanners turned off, before the megacar spinned back to the direction of where every was suppose to go.

 _"I got units on the way and they ain't gonna play nice on you unless you pull over!"_ She said, but of course, the driver didn't reply.

"You know what to do, Ghost." The man said, motivating him to do something that might get them caught. Ghost then stepped on the gas pedal.

 _"*Dispatch, he is pulling away from me. I can't keep up on him! Gonna need every units available on this.*"_

The car indeed is going to pull away, but only for a few inches. It then do the j-turn and does the burnout that created a pile of smoke behind the rear wheels. The patrol car stopped.

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ The officer said, before the car throttled towards the patrol car. The patrol car tried to block him, only it drifted and slid past to the rear of the car.

 _"Oh no you don't!"_ The officer said, reversing to the rear, only to crash into a pickup truck.

The man and Ghost looked behind and saw the patrol car crashed into a pickup truck. The man laughed.

"Guess she needs to learn how to look around her surroundings now?" He said, chuckled.

"It seems so." Ghost said. Then, two pursuit Ford Explorers have appeared out of nowhere and tried to block them. Ghost reacted quick and pulled the handbrake to spin the car into a 180 turn, slidding past the two cars before turning back and flooring it.

 _"Sports car driver, stop now!"_ The male officer in a loudspeaker ordered despite being not able to stop.

"We give them a 'break'?" Ghost said to the man.

The coated masked man turned and looked at the driver.

"Go for it."

Ghost gladly pulled the handbrake, causing the two police cars zoom past their intended target. Then, the car reversed, creating a pile of smoke and leaving a trail of black tire marks before the tyres had gripped the road and stopped leaving marks on the road. The car then turned direction at the T junction to the right of the pursued car before it disappeared from sight. The two cars of course tried to catch up.

 _"*Dispatch. We lost visual contact of code 3. Anyone else have him?*"_

 _"*We lost him. Suspect is last seen on Camden District._ _Switching to search mode.*"_

The two cars then entered the road where the car allegedly disappeared. They went building to building to search for their target. As they past a barely opened garage, the two figures standing in front of the door of the garage stared at the two police cars. Then they entered the garage by slidding under the door. The lights came on in the darkness of the garage, before the black Koenigsegg One:1 appeared, succesfully escaped from them.

"That was way too easy." The man said.

"Yes. But it's best to leave it at that. Now for another wisdom to spread." Ghost replied, before flooring it as a means to make the scene scarce before more police shows up.

 **[27 Minutes Later, At An Abandoned Factory]**

Ghost, now wearing a black robe with the same beanie mask and sunglasses standing with his car to his behind and in front of a camera. The man make some preparations of a black background colour, lightings, a signal dampener to prevent their broadcast from being tracked, the camera and putting every clips in their video.

"Is it done, my friend?" Ghost asked to his assistant.

"Not yet. Need to make preparations of that compilation of the videos the public puts in." The man replied as he his typing something on the keyboard.

"By the way, remind me why you bring the cat in, again?" Ghost asked, pointing out to the cat, busy drinking milk in it's food bowl.

"It was lonely. No one to return to." The man answered.

Ghost stared at the cat. "Welcome to the member of the forsaken, little one." Ghost muttered, talking about the cat.

"Almost done."

"Good. Tell me if we are going live."

Ghost stood there, staring at the barely covered window.

'Zephyr. I will find you.' He thought as he stared there.

"Ghost. Ghost." A voice said, which snapped him. "We're going live on my mark. Just wait for the signal to be created."

"Yes. Yes. The one." Ghost said, snapping out to reality.

The man stood there, thinking about something while thinking about something.

"You're still thinking about Zephyr, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yes. He would've gave this motivational speech if he was here." Ghost replied.

The moment was silent for a few seconds.

"He might be watching this. Just don't let it distract you. Do what needs to be done." The man said.

Ghost nodded.

"Okay. We are live in three, two, one and..."

Meanwhile, at an estate area, there was a parked red Aston Martin V12 Vantage S and a red Dodge Challenger SRT8. Inside, Blitz, only in his long brown pants and Flash, in his black shirt and green shorts were watching a japanese drifting channel.

 _"(*Jotaro is going in to catch up to Saika! Saika is trying to defend his position!*)"_ The japanese announcer said.

"Yer Saika's gonna beat, bro!" Blitz said.

"Hell nah, boss!" Flash said, as he seen that Saika, in a red and white Mazda RX-7 competing against Jotaro in a purple and silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII with widebody. The Lancer succesfully passed the RX-7 but the red and white car tried to keep up, but to no avail.

"Told ya." Blitz said, which made Flash facepalm. Then, the tv broadcast freezes.

"The hell?" Blitz said, giving attention to Flash.

"Thought i fix the antenna." Flash said, before a compilation of clips about street racing, a car outrunning a cop, a police car alongside with other racer cars giving chase to the police to a clip of a black Koenigsegg One:1 outrunning 3 police cars was shown. Then, a figure wearing a black robe and a beanie mask with sunglasses stood with the black Koenigsegg One:1 behind him.

 _"Surprised about the interruption of your favourite broadcast? My appologies. But i bring news for everyone in the whole wide world watching this..."_

"The hell?" Flash said.

 **[Mumbai, India]**

"(Raju! Take a look at this!)" The man, in his early 30s said.

"(What? What is is?)" Raju, with black thin hair, wearing his white tanktop and his mechanic shirt and blue long pants. He is watching a live interrupted broadcast which he didn't know.

 _"*...I am bringing you the beholded wisdom that you have learned but forgotten, inside of you but never encouraged, been told of but never discussed about it,...*"_

 **[Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia]**

A malaysian teenager, in his blue shirt and brown pants and a cap watched along with his friends in his house.

"(Kamal, since when did you have this channel?)" His friend asked.

"(I didn't.)" He replied.

"(Quiet down, guys. I'm listening to this broadcast.)" One of them said.

"(Oh that's right. He knows english. He'll translate this crap for us.)"

 _"...you lived in a broken society, a broken unity, breaking apart. A sin never to confessed."_ Then pictures of files of corrupted police officers dishonorably discharged for excessive force and reckless actions as well as videos of the shown of them doing those said actions.

"(Holy crap.)" His friend said.

"(What did he say?)"

"(Yeah. What did he say?)"

For a few seconds...

"(It's too fast. I can't translate that.)"

Everyone facepalmed.

 **[Tokyo, Japan]**

A male teenager with a feminine face, with his dark blue hair almost reaching his shoulders and red eyes wearing his blue school uniform, watched the broadcast in a public big screen along with onlookers and passerbys.

 _"...They use the terms of necessary force. But the truth is, sheer force was always in their bidding. And their actions do more nothing but harm than good."_ A dashcam of an enforcer locking on an italian flag painted Lamborghini Gallardo Super Trofeo, before it sparked, skidded and crashed into a wall and rolled over, making the viewers cringe. Some even shocked. But then, a birds eye view of a patrol helicopter witnessed of a black Koenigsegg One turned 180 towards the three police cars chasing them.

 _"...And if they can't suggest polite terms on either sides, sometimes..."_

The AMG GT-S sparked and went out of control, collided with the other two pursuit cars, causing them to crash.

 _"...you need to cross the line to settle a big score."_

"(Whoa. That race car though.)" He said. Meanwhile, a grey haired girl with green eyes in her casual clothes alongside with a dark blue long haired girl with dark blue eyes wearing a purple kimono watched it as well.

"(Hey, Isumi-san. Isn't that car you saw on the news that morning?)" She said to her friend.

"(Oh. So that's what happened to the three cars.)" She said, with her arm on her mouth.

"(That black car though. No wonder she likes those cars.)" The grey haired girl said.

"(I think they deserve it because they were too much.)" Her friend said with her stars shining in her eyes.

The grey haired girl sweatdropped.

 **[Back A** **t The Factory]**

"...Be who you are. Let your inner needs soar out of you for your sake. Let your fear converted into adrenaline to fuel your needs of your edge of the line. Let your aggresion be free." He then lift up his arms. "Long. Live. Zephyr."

"And we're off." The man said, with the broadcast turning off.

"It went well." Ghost said.

"Yes."

'"And by the way..."

The two stared at each other.

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." He said, before the man left. Ghost then once again saw the barely covered window.

'Wherever you are Zephyr, hope you are watching.' Ghost thought as he stared at the sky.

Meanwhile, in a middle of a desert, in a refugee camp, one of the wooden building has a hidden vehicle small and edgy wrapped in cloth. There was a computer shown. It searched for an archive of the news outlet. It then shows a news broadcast of News At 12 taking place. It them opened up and there was a female newsreporter sitting in the background.

 _"*Just today we have received an intertupted broadcast of a cult member that had links of the Redview County incident taking it's footage live for the whole world to see. Let's take a look of the live broadcast that was shown.*"_ The news then shows the broadcasted show that interrupted the entire broadcast for the whole worldwide.

 _"*You lived in a broken society. A broken unity, breaking apart. They use the terms of necessary force. But sheer force is always their bidding. You need to cross the line to settle a big score. Let your agression be free. Long. Live. Zephyr.*"_

Back to the news reporter.

 _"*The authorities are unable to pinpoint where the broadcast is, but the FBI's Vehicle Response Team will expand their investigation to New York, Rockport, Tri-City Bay, Las Vegas, and the whole state of america. Stay with us after the break-*"_ The stream then paused.

"I see you still believe i am amongst the living, my apostle of destruction." A voice said, before the computer shut down.

"I will see you, in time."

 ** _Author's Note; Zephyr will have his role played out in one of the chapters. Long live Zephyr. Also, i change my OC's name from Wolf to Ghost because of the title of the story. The next one might kick it up a notch. Just give time._**

 ** _This is Javelin 693, signing off._**


	5. Another Adrenaline Night Rush

**Chapter 4:Another Adrenaline Night Rush**

 **[In The Abandoned Clorox Bleach Factory, 5:17p.m.]**

In the factory, where the once black background that stood behind the black Koenigsegg One:1 had removed, there were two black clothed individuals spacing out in the factory. Ghost, in a black robe with a beanie mask was looking in videos of YouTube where recently an onlooker uploaded a video of a speeding black Koenigsegg One:1 skillfully weaving throughout the asphalt and dodging traffic cars, even driving under a truck's trailer with the title, 'The Ghost Of The Werewolf Haunts The Road Once More?' with over 500,000 views, 15,000 likes and overloading comments of disbelief, curiosity and excitement.

"How's the cat?" Ghost said, as he looked at his assistant.

The masked coated man was looking at the cat eating it's cat food.

"Fine. He's good."

"I couldn't believe you still have the skills to drive that car you gave me." Ghost complimented his driving skill. "You didn't even want to leave that cat alone here."

"I was afraid he might go off somewhere while i was out. Besides, i had a cat back when i was a street racer in my old days." The man said.

Then, Ghost turned his attention to the cat.

"I can see why." The expert wheelman said, before he continued watching the video, only a commercial of Allianz, an insurance company played out.

"Commercials..." He muttered in annoyance.

"Oh. And by the way, aren't you going to take off those clothes by now?" The coated man asked, still looking at the cat enjoying his meal.

"I'd like to keep it on." He replied. "Oh, and by the way..."

The man then turned to him.

"I had a thought, that we should..." Then, Ghost's speech stopped.

"Yes. Keep going." The man insisted.

"Maybe i should get a new car. Just in case."

"What?"

"That car that i bought in last night has attracted a lot of attention. It might be best if the heat dies down for now."

"Okay. It would be best for us to keep a very low profile." The man said. "But the problem is, we only have enough money for car parts. So how can we get one if we can't buy one enough?"

As if on cue, a phone ringed on the table. Ghost then headed to the table and picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Ghost said.

 _"*Yo ghostly goo, it's me.*"_ A voice said, which Ghost recognized.

"You again, Blitz. What do you want?"

 _"*I thought maybe we could, y'know, see ya race around the block tonight*?"_ Blitz said.

Ghost stood there, before he had a thought.

"Excellent. I was going to do that thrilling rush of the night." He said.

 _"*Same place, 11 o clock. Don't be late.*"_ Blitz said, before he cut the call. Ghost then turned his attention to the man.

"That problem you mentioned, is no longer our concern."

"Are you being challenge by him again?" The man said, sounding unsure of the idea.

"Well, let us bag in a load of cash." Ghost said, before he excused himself.

As Ghost walked away from the man, he sometimes never agreed to follow his ideas. But seeing that Ghost always know what to do, he believes that he is doing a right thing. The man then kneeled to the cat, patting his head.

"You sure know what you're doing, Ghost." The man said as he was looking at his master while rubbing the cat's head.

 **[Grover Street, Parking Lot, 10:57 p.m.]**

There are so many people in this meet at this night. From the slightly wanted street racers to skidders in the area. Their cars parked in the parking area. From high performance tuner cars with widebody kits to exotic performance cars.

And speaking about performance cars, the white BMW M2 that raced the V12 Vantage showed up, making the crowds cheer and make way for the recently winner. It was then Blitz showed up.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what the devil let loose." Blitz said.

Ghost then got out of his car, unseen to the readers view that is.

"The devil does not control me. He has no right to do so." Ghost said.

"Whoa. Suddenly ya talk like that dude in that video tv broadcast." Blitz said, a little bit surprised.

"He inspired me to." Ghost said, doesn't want his true identity to be revealed, yet.

"Well, hope he inspire ya to win, cuz this is gonna be big and you ain't big enough to own these streets yet. Not until ya beat one of my friend here." He then pointed to a long, dark green haired girl with tied pigtails who looks like she was born in japan with crimson teal eyes wearing her blue shirt and a white skirt with spats and stylish boots standing alongside with her green Toyota Supra with a custom build widebody.

"(The wind of the opponent blows through my skin.)" She said in japanese.

Blitz facepalmed. Off to the side, however, every crowd are either confused or winced.

"Uh, Mikoto." Blitz called in her friend. "English."

"Yes. Yes." Mikoto said, in english before she turned her attention to Ghost. "So, you must be the new driver everyone is talking about."

"Yes." Ghost replied. "And you are?"

"Fujimura. Mikoto Fujimura. One of the talented street racers in Shoreside City." She introduced herself to Ghost.

"Well. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ghost said. "Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Well. If ya had plans tonight, i can, uh, make this quick and let this party started real quick." Blitz said.

"I have time."

"Good. Now, let's get to the challenge." Blitz said, as he us telling information on how the two compete. "It's gonna be a good one. Since we have two fast cars to compete, it will be..."

Mikoto embraced, her heart stopped as Blitz was about to announce the challenge.

"...an outrun on the highway."

"(Yata.)" Mikoto said, excited about that she is going to compete in outrun against Ghost.

"Interesting." Ghost said.

"It's gonna be in a highway though. We can't afford to attract any cop attention." Blitz said.

"Well, guess i won't be getting free donuts to the cops." Ghost said.

"Well too bad if you plan on doin' that." Blitz said as he sarcastically pitied Ghost's intentions. "The cops are heated after that rodeo the black robed dude in a Koenigsegg did that eff off, one time."

"Yeah." Mikoto said. "Now that you mentioned it, who is that guy?"

"Who he is, does not matter." Ghost said, which attracted both Mikoto and Blitz. "If he did that action that made the police angry, so be it. So enough of this chat. Let us duel."

"Oh. Suddenly you ain't gonna hear some chatter, huh? Well then, let's get it started." Blitz then raised his arms up, signalling that the challenge will start, making the crowds cheer before they got in their cars. Ghost got into his car and started to drove towards to the right side of the green Supra. Mikoto then walked towards her car. It is then Flash appeared and rust towards Mikoto.

"Hey, uh, Miko." Flash said, nervous. "When this is done, can we..."

"Again, no." Mikoto said, rejecting of what Flash is about to say, making the adult stood there.

"Okay. You'll change your mind, bae!"

"(Idiot.)" Mikoto said, as she got into her car. Meanwhile, Blitz was leaning to his friend.

"Yeah. I told ya six times, she ain't gonna be inlove with yo ass." Blitz whispered.

"I'll keep tryin, boss." Flash said, before he left.

"Good luck with that!" He said, before Ghost called into him, which he noticed. He then headed to the BMW.

"Yeah. What?"

"I had a thought." Ghost said.

"What? Ya wanna keep on the chatter a bit?" Blitz interrupted.

"I was thinking of placing a bet." Ghost answered, which surprised Blitz.

"Well, what are ya proposin'?"

"A race for a grand prize with reputation." Ghost said, as Blitz was looking at him. "If she wins, you will have this car."

"Well, that's good. I like to see that car in my collection. Lemme guess, i need to bet in my car too?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"50 grand, if posdible." Ghost said.

Blitz was surprised with a sarcastic smile.

"What? You want to bet in your car with a whole lotta greens?" Blitz said, disbeliefed of what he just heard.

"Exactly. And before you ask anything, me and my friend of mine, rather are broke to buy anything." Ghost said.

"Alright. Alright." Blitz said, as he sarcastically nodded. "Broke, huh? Sure ya want me to hire massagers too to make ya feel comfortable?"

Ghost didn't reply.

"Well now, whatever ya say. Deal." He said, before he left. Then, the two competing cars dashed away from the parking lot to the highway they went.

"Yo. Yo. They're comin' at your way." The male teenager said to the talkie. "Is the cops are at your area?"

 _"*Nope. They ain't here yet.*"_ The man in the radio said.

Meanwhile, Blitz was looking left to right before he picked up his phone and called into someone.

"Yo. It's me. Have ya set up the stuff i tell ya?"

 _"*Yeah. Like you said, you want to see what he's good at and how. It's already in her car now.*"_

"Good. Send the stream to my phone. I wanna see who he really is." Blitz then hold up his smartphone as the live recording took place on the dashcam of Mikoto's car. They are about to cross into a highway.

"Now. Let's see who ya really are... Ghost."

Meanwhile, on the roads of the highway, there are a few people were signalling the two competing cars to hold in.

"Yo! We clear at the finish line?" The person said to his radio.

 _"*No cops. We're clear!*"_ The radio replied. Then, the man started to give a go signal.

"Here's the rules; go far ahead of your opponent and stay in front for 60 seconds, or you pull away too far ahead, you win. Clear?"

Mikoto nodded. The man smiled, giving to announce the beginning.

"Go!" He said, before the two cars accelerated furiously. The outrun has now begun as the two cars go head to head of the competition.

"(Let's see what you got.)" Mikoto said, as she stepped onto the accelerator pedal, boosting her car up to the front, passing Ghost and started to pull away.

"Good luck with that." Ghost said, as he tried to catch up to Mikoto. There were less traffic at this time of night, so it was easy for the both of them to outrun each other. Although there are a few traffic cars roaming this late at night. But still no problem for the two of them to compete. Ghost's BMW began to catch up to Mikoto's Supra.

Mikoto was confident enough that she once again will win against a new competitor that she doesn't need to look back.

"(Good grief. When will i ever have a real competition for me to ride with?)" She said it as it is, bored that she is up against an easy opponent, or so she thought when she saw Ghost's BMW next to her and sucessfully overtook her.

"(What!?)" Mikoto said, as she is surprised to see that Ghost caught caught up to her.

Meanwhile, back at Blitz.

"How did ya pass her?" Blitz said as Ghost passed her. He did not believe it until he took time to process this.

Ghost had overtook her.

Back at the competitors...

Unwilling to lose at this point, Mikoto puts the pedal to the full medal as she started to floor it. It, of course barely suceeded as her car started to catched up. The Supra then started to gain speed from the increasing rush of the highway before sucessfully overtook Ghost.

"Oh, look. A green tuner had past me." Ghost said, in a calm tone.

Mikoto waved at Ghost.

"Hope you like the smell of the gas!" Mikoto said, as she started to pull away from Ghost. Mikoto laughed evilly.

"I'll smell that. For a few seconds."

"(Now i have a competition.)" Mikoto said, as she was sure this time that she is winning once again.

Back at Blitz.

"Hope he ain't catchin' up." He said as he looked at Ghost's car.

"Yo boss!" Flash called in as he approached him.

"Hey! Check dis out." Blitz said as he share the live feed take place in the highway.

"Yeah! Go! Go, bae!" Flash cheered on Mikoto, much to most people's facepalming and sighing.

Blitz turned away from him before facepalming.

At the starting line that the two cars dashed out.

 _"*All units, i got a complaint of an accident in highway Marker 35. I need all unit's to 10-6 that area.*"_ The scanner of one of the announcers said.

 _"*10-4. Will head up to that area, over.*"_

"Oh shit." The announcer said.

Meanwhile, back at the highway.

"Your samurai speed spirit will not shake away the ghost in the machine." Ghost said, as he is trying to catching up the supra but to no avail.

"(Guess that car will be my next collection i guess.)" Mikoto said as she started to gain distance from Ghost. Then, there was an accident ahead of Mikoto filled with a toppled Ford Focus RS 2015 and a downed scooter alongside with police cars just in time arriving the scene.

 _"*HQ. I'm 10-6 in the incident. Stand by.*"_ The scanner inside Ghost's car said. The two cars then dashed past the crash site from the police.

Mikoto looked back and saw the police cars are going to give chase to the both of them.

"(Shoot.)" Mikoto cussed, as she was not prepared for a police chase.

 _"*All units. I am engaging a pursuit of two 10-44's in Highway Marker 35. Yeah. They're not gonna stop on their own. Code 3.*"_

"Finally. Something i ask for." Ghost said, as the police are finally are going to give chase to the two.

Back at the spectators...

"Oh crap. They're on their tail." Blitz said.

Back at the race...

The two are going head to head on the outrun event in the highway. While the police are chasing after the two, they already gain distance away from the police.

 _"*Heads up, guys. We are forming a rolling block along with other 4 units with me. This should slow them down.*"_

"Rolling block. My old enemy." Ghost said. And as soon as 30 seconds have passed indeed there were five police cars doing a rolling block formation.

"(Hmmph.)" She chuckled. "(Is that it? Doing that dumb move?)" Mikoto said before she dashed straight to the rolling block. Ghost followed in as well.

 _"*Uh, guys. They're not slowing down!*"_

The two are about to make a break for it.

 _"*Oh shit!*"_

The two cars then skillfully passed one police car then the second and then the third rapidly. Then they came across an unmarked Ford Explorer. It wasn't as big and heavy as a large rhino suv, but it was enough that impeding without cautious can be a hazard. Since SUV's are heavy, even if it's an unmarked car.

They were waiting for the right moment to pass as the suv swerved left to right. Mikoto passed first, then Ghost after her. However, Mikoto didn't realize there was a last cop car in front of the unmarked Ford Explorer. The said car then quickly pin Mikoto's supra and trying to slow down her car. The unmarked pulled behind the police car in an attempt to pin Mikoto in case she hits the brakes. Ghost of course overtook his rival.

 _"You're done for! Give it up!"_ The officer said in a loudspeaker.

Mikoto was scared as she is trying to squeeze away from the police car pinning her down. But of course she can't. She is stuck until she either turns in which can get her to jail or she flipped over, sending her to the hospital, or even death.

The officer then tried to 'convince' her to give in by making her car grind to the wall hard enough that it started to lift her car up.

"(WAH!)" Mikoto screamed in terror.

 _"Give up, bitch!"_ The officer said, as he is convincing her to give up.

Mikoto thought the worst possibilities happen as she was in a pinch of the situation. It's better to give up than ending up in a hospital, or worse, underground (and i don't mean Underground 2).

 _"That was your last warning!"_ The officer said, before pulling away, releasing the grip holing her car, only the officer dived back to her side, ramming her car.

"(WAAH!)" Mikoto squealed as she was rammed. The officer then rammed to her car repeatedly in an attempt to run her off from the road.

 _"*Unit 5! What are you doing!? Stop ramming the code 4!*"_ The scanner said, which made Ghost saw the rearview mirror to see that the police car ramming the green supra repeatedly.

"WAIT! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! JUST STOP!" Mikoto yelled at the out of control officer, who is ignoring her pleas.

 _"*Unit 5! Back away from the 10-44, now! That's AN order!*"_

Seeing that the police car kept ramming the green tuner, Ghost needs to do what he needs to do.

"You will not take the life of the street racer." He said, before he pulled the handbrakes, significantly slowing his car. The cars then pulled into the BMW almost quickly.

 _"This is what you GET!"_ The officer said, going to finish off Mikoto.

 _"*Unit 5! Watch out!*"_ Another said, which surprised the officer. However, he knew what he meant the hard way when his cruiser rammed the rear of the BMW, causing his car to go out of control and releasing Mikoto from her doom. The officer tried to regain control, only to fail and cause his cruiser to collide to the wall head on. The Explorer failed to avoid that and hit the rear of the cruiser before rolling over and cause a pileup as the other two cars collided with the police car except for the last one which was safe from the crash.

Mikoto was surprised that she was saved by a rival of hers that took a risk of damaging his own car to save her as she looked at the rear damaged BMW before it sped off. Mikoto didn't try to accelerate as she was stunned. Most racer would chicken out from the intense street race, but after witnessing the event that happened right before her very eyes, she was more that unbelieved of what she saw.

Of course another reason that she can't catch up to Ghost now is that her engine is damaged caused by the out of control officer. The supra started to smoke out and losing horsepower before it slowed down.

Back at the spectators.

Blitz was surprised of what he just saw as well. Flash on the otherhand had his mouth gaped open widely as he also was more than surprised of what he just saw.

"No way he pulled over that hard..." Blitz said, unfinished.

"...that he caused a pileup like that." Flash said, finishing Blitz sentence.

The two turned their heads stared at each other for a few seconds before they turn back at the stream.

"'Kay. That concludes that Ghost is more than a street racer." Flash said.

"He's also a cop killer." Blitz said.

They then turned to each other again.

"Yeah. I thought i would taunt him up after this, but after seein that..." Flash said, pointing at the stream. "... i'd rather not gonna be on his bad side."

"So do i, Flash. So do i." Blitz said, agreeig of what his friend said. "Like you said, he's more than a street racer, but what?"

"You people are overthinking this." A muffled voice said, which startled the two.

"Oh. It's you again." Blitz said, looking at the masked coated man in his black thick coat and a beanie mask with a black fedora.

"Nice to see you again." The man said.

"Are ya ever gonna not wear that off? It ain't halloween yet." Blitz said.

"I'd rather wear this to scare the living soul out of you someday." The man replied. "Anyways, about my wheelman, Ghost. His motives, even i do not know."

"Wait." Flash said, as he was puzzled. "You don't know anythin'?"

The man nodded.

"Not even little?"

Again, the man nodded.

"Anyways, i've come here to pickup his reward, if you please." The man said, holding up his palm. The two stared at eachother, before the two came an agreement and passed down the money packet tied up worth of 50k to him.

"Well, tell ghostly goo it was a fun night seein' him racing." Blitz said, complimenting Ghost's driving.

"I will." He said, walking away from the two people. Blitz leaned next to Flash.

"I have no idea what's going on here but those two are hiding sonething from the world of the underground street racing. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and find out what."

"I'll get ma Magnifyin' Glasses. You'll be Sherlock. I'll be Charles." Flash said, as he suggested this ridiculous idea to Blitz, which made Blitz stare at him.

"Yeah. I may don't watch those fancy mystery movie, but i'm sure Charles isn't there."

"Aww."

Meanwhile, the crowd cheered of something in the distance. They turned to the source and saw that the heavily damaged green Toyota Supra, it's body scraped, heavily dented and it's engine smoking. The girl then got out of the car while the crowds are cheering for her. Blitz and Flash walked up to her.

"People. People. I'm fine, okay?" Mikoto said as she was looking at her surroundings and then she saw Blitz walking towards her. She was now a little bit scared. The crowd began to be silent. When Blitz was in front of her, she bowed to him.

"I'm sorry that i failed to beat him. He was too fa.." Then, Blitz shush her.

"It ain't matter. Now we know that he is more than a street racer." Blitz said, as he saw the livestream recording this night.

"Now, we just need to make him drop his mask of his." Flash said, looking at the man in a coat, only he disappeared into the night.

Blitz then raised his hands, getting the crowds cheering as he is celebrating with the people and his crew, despite Mikoto lost the outrun event for the first time.

Back at the factory...

The man was walking into the alleyway before opening the door of the factory, then he saw the rear damaged white BMW. He closes the door after that.

"Really? Do you need to scratch every of the exotic cars you drove back in Redview?" The man said.

"It was necesary for saving an endangered racer." Ghost said. "I assume you have the reward."

"Yes. It's right here." The man said, handing the money to Ghost.

"I think i'll be riding a new one. From oldschool." Ghost said.

"What would you like for me to buy this time?" The man said.

Ghost was thinking about it.

"Something that looks old and slow but isn't." Ghost replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." The man said, walking towards the computer. "Cause i have seen this while i was searching for old cars in the 90s era." The picture was shown as a Nissan Silvia S15.

"A wise choice." Ghost said, thinking it's a good idea to get a Nissan Silvia as his next car. "Get it done. I'll strip out something from that car you bought in." He said, pointing to the BMW to remove something and then put into the new car.

"On it." The man said.

Thus, they began to do their work. As Ghost was going to remove the nitro bottle, the coated man opened up The Pack Man private profile to make another order. The order was sucessful of course. He then looked up to the celling of the factory and breath out, relaxing as he was going to take a little nap. But of course he snapped out of it and came back to his senses.

"It's okay. You need to take a break." Ghost said, as he is attempting to remove the nitro bottle.

"But you need some as well."

"I'll take a break when i'm done removing this." Ghost replied.

He was silent.

"As you wish. Since i couldn't convince you yet again." He said, walking towards a conviniently placed bed.

"Hey." Ghost called which attracts the attention of his assistant. "Those people called me in, they're going to find out soon enough about who we are. How about i will deal with this myself?" He said, telling that Blitz and Flash will discover that they are an associate of Zephyr.

"As you wish." The man said, proceedng to the bed. Then the sounds of the tools removing the nitro bottle from the BMW starts to echo around in the factory.


	6. Announcement

**Announcement**

Following the rumors of the next Need For Speed taking place in Japan, this story will be abandoned and removed at 4th of march.

Sorry for those who are expecting more from this story. But I'll be working on the new one, called Need For Speed: Boundary.

Coming soon.


End file.
